Changes
by fuckyeslouistomlinson
Summary: One Direction Fan Fiction. Niall Horan x OC. When Lily left America, she had no idea that the mystery man she bumps into could be a member of the number one boy band in the UK.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! So this is my third FanFiction on here, and it's about Niall Horan. WOOOO.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_**And review!**_

…

**Part One**

How has it ended up this way?

My best friend gone, my family have left me, and now I'm sat here in this little old train station with nothing but a small battered suitcase by my feet.

'The American dream.' That's what I saw it as. One big adventure. Leaving everything behind, I set out for the big time. I wanted to make it big. Not just singing in pubs and clubs, I wanted to be huge.

But it was nothing like I thought it would be. Living in a basement of an old shop, the windows leaked and all I had was a single mattress. Busking on the streets of New York, watching as the teenagers tittered past, tired from a day's shopping. Whereas I was tired of my whole life. I used to be like that, I thought, shopping with my friends, giggling when we saw cute boys. But there I was, sat on the street, in clothes that needed a wash. All I wanted was my old life back.

So here I am now. Waiting for the midnight train. Who knows where I'll go. I certainly can't go home.

The train rattled into the station, the doors slowly opening. I watched as the crowd of people flooded out, their faces showing no emotion. The clock above the door ticked on a minute, one past twelve, as I stepped inside the carriage.

It was practically empty. A woman with a child walked straight into me and carried on going. She hadn't even seen me. That's all I was, invisible. No one cared. Why should they. I never let anyone in anyway.

I sat down by the window and watched as we pulled out of the station. Goodbye America, I will miss you.

This train was heading straight to the airport where I would board a plane to England. My home country. I didn't really matter though, no one knew I was coming back, no one would know I had left America.

"Are you alright?" I voice asked from the other side of the carriage. I wiped away the tear that had fallen onto my cheek and forced a smile onto my face. "Yes, I'm fine thank you." I turned to face who had spoken and saw a gorgeous blonde boy smiling back at me. He moved to sit opposite, "So what's your name?" he asked, in a strong Irish accent. "Lily. And you?"

"Niall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

The train pulled into the station and pulled to a standstill abruptly. I picked up my suitcase from where it had been lying under my feet, and stood up to leave. Niall grabbed my arm, "lily? What's your number?" I laughed, "I don't have a phone." I said, pulling my arm free from Niall's. I stepped out of the train to be greeted by hundreds of screaming girls. Niall was stood in the carriage, looking quite shocked. He must not get rejected often. But he forced on a smile and stepped outside, waving at the girls. Wait, were they here for him?

Who was this guy?

I pushed my way through the crowd and fumbled for the money in my pocket. Shit. Where was it? "No, no, no, no." I mumbled to myself. "Lost something?" a voice said from behind me, I heard the familiar sound of an Irish accent. "Oh nothing. I just can't find my money." I sighed. "Where are you heading?" he asked. "Heathrow." "Same, don't worry, I'll pay for your ticket." he looked at me with a glint in his eye, before causally flirting with the check in lady.

"Here." he said, passing me my ticket. I ran my finger over the smooth, shiny surface and stopped when I saw the words. First class. Niall was already walking away. "Niall! This says first class!" he slowed his pace and turned to face me. "Of course." He grinned, walking off again.

Who could he be? I hadn't seen him in any movies. A singer? Mind you, I was a bit slow on new English artists after being stuck in that tiny flat in New York.

We boarded the plane quickly and took our seats. I watched as the other passengers looked at me in disgust. "I'm sorry Niall. I just don't fit in here. I'll see if I can get a seat in econ-" "Lily, you're with Niall Horan. Of course you fit in here."

I put my book down and turned to look at Niall. He was fast asleep; his blonde hair sprawled across the chair. I took the opportunity to slip his phone out of his pocket. Now, how do these things work? I pressed the button that said safari and the Internet popped up. I pressed search and wrote Niall Horan.

Oh wow. Boyband. X factor. Simon Cowell. Now that's who I needed if I wanted success. I slipped the phone back in Niall's pocket just as he began to wake up.

"so. Boyband, eh? Very immpressive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

The plane landed on the ground with a jolt. I waited until people started to leave and then I jumped up to grab my bag from the overhead lockers. A hand grabbed mine, "where are you off?" He asked. "I'm going." I laughed; I needed to get out of here. "You're not going anywhere, now sit down." Niall demanded. I frowned, "Listen Niall, You might think I'm the type of girl who will do exactly what you say. But I'm not. Okay?" I told him. He looked at me, the picture of shock on his face. "Um…ok- okay? Well, where will I see you?" He spluttered, still trying to get over my reaction. "You probably won't." I shrugged. I picked up my bag from the seat and walked towards the exit. Well, that was…interesting.

After hours of queuing, I finally made my way out of the airport. Now here I was, with my tiny suitcase, stood in the middle of London. I had nowhere to go, and certainly nowhere to be. All I had was ten dollars in my back pocket and that was it. It wouldn't even be useful in England. So technically, I had nothing. The wind blew my hair in my face as I walked towards the bus stop, well, this would do. I pulled out my sleeping bag and settled down in a corner of the hut covering the seats.

Something shaking my shoulder woke me up. Niall? No, it couldn't be. "Hey…" said the voice. Oh my god, it was Niall. What was he doing here? "Lily? You're…You're-" "Homeless? Yes, well done Niall. In fact, yes, I think I am." I shrugged, not daring to look at him. "but-" "ahh, well, I guess you don't see many homeless people do you Niall?" I frowned. "no, not really…" he sighed, sitting down next to me. I looked at his face; he was messing with a piece of paper in his hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, you left so quickly, I didn't have time to give you this." He passed me the paper, a number was scribbled across the middle. "OH MY GAWWDD. I HAVE NIALL HORAN'S NUMBER!" I shrieked sarcastically. I opened his hand and pressed the paper into his palm. "Niall, if you don't remember me telling you. I don't have a phone." He looked me up and down, "are you alright Lily?" He asked worriedly. "Of course I'm alright!" I snapped back. "No, but, do you have ANY money?" I looked at the floor before pulling out the ten dollars from my back pocket. Niall gasped, "Is that it?" he asked. I nodded, a tear running down my cheek.

"Here, let me give you something…" he said, opening his wallet. "No, Niall. You don't hav-" "OH MY GOD. IT'S NIALL HORAN." A girl screamed from behind Niall. "Shit. We have to get out of here." He said, grabbing me by the wrists. I picked up my bag and allowed myself to be dragged into the back of Niall's limo. Oh brilliant, now where the hell was I going?


	4. Chapter 4

**Part four**

The car skidded to a halt outside a giant hotel. Niall stepped out and began to wall towards the door, but I couldn't move. What was going on? I needed to know why Niall was doing this. It would have been easier for him to of just left me at the bus stop and he could have carried on with his perfect life. I didn't even know where I was or why Niall had brought me here. I guess I was about to find out.

"Lily? Are you coming?" Niall shouted to me. I realised that I had been sat inside the limo for at least a couple of minutes. "urhh. Yea- yeah." I stammered, climbing out of the car. My suitcase was passed to me as I began to walk up the stairs to the entrance. "Niall? Where are we?" I asked. "In London." he laughed. "Yes. I gathered, but why are we here?" "Because I need to meet the boys." He shrugged. "No Niall… Why am I here?" He tipped his head to one side and looked at me thoughtfully, "because Lily. I am not leaving you on the streets okay?" "But, I only met you last night. What are you going to say when people ask you who I am?" I asked. "Your my friend, and now you are the sixth member of one direction." he joked. "No, seriously Niall." he sighed and grabbed my hand, "I haven't met anyone like you in a long time. You're so down to earth and I don't want to let a friend like that go. And besides, I could help you start your career." he winked. I looked at his grinning face, "Niall, you can't just bribe me to stay here! I have things to do…" I trailed off, "Like what?" he asked, already calling my bluff. "urghh…like, finding a job. And urmm…singing?" Niall looked at me and then burst out laughing, "Lily! If you're with me you won't need a Job. I told you, your one of my mates now. And I'm not leaving you sleeping in bus shelters! And besides, when you're around us, you won't stop singing!" I couldn't help but laugh, I guess staying with Niall for a little bit couldn't hurt.

"Boy's, this is Lily. Lily this is Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam." I looked around at the four faces in front of me. Wow. They were all so…beautiful. The first had dark brown hair that was swept across his face in a messy but perfect way, and the most amazing smile. The second had chocolate brown curls, bright green eyes and when he smiled, dimples. The next took my breath away, model material or what? He had darker skin and he was wearing a pair of nerd glasses. The final boy had Justin Bieber style hair and the biggest brown eyes, I literally got lost in them. He caught me looking at his hair and smiled, "he stole it from me." I couldn't help but laugh, "oh, and I'm Liam by the way." He put out his hand and I shook it. "Oh, don't be so silly Liam!" the first guy screamed, "you know that's not the way we do it here." He stepped in front of Liam and introduced himself as Louis before giving me the biggest hug I had ever received, I literally couldn't breathe. "Lou, let the girl have some air." Said the curly haired boy. "Hi. I'm Harry." I gave him another hug, before turning to the last boy. "Zayn." He smiled, before pulling me into a hug. He smelt so nice, and if I'm honest, I was a little disappointed when he let go.

"So, that's the band." Niall said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five**

The noise of traffic woke me up; I tuned over in bed to look at the clock. 5 am. I slid carefully out of my bed and pulled my hoody over my head; it had been washed and smelt distinctly of lemons. I walked slowly over to the window and pushed the curtains open. It was still dark as I peered down at the cars below. The headlights and lights on the buildings made patterns on the streets below as the rain began to fall. It may sound strange, but that's what I missed most about England. The rain. It was just so…refreshing. I slid open the doors and stepped onto the balcony. Slowly taking in the sights around me, I sat down and hung my legs off the side. I could feel the pull of gravity as I swung them over the edge. I looked down, breathing deeply, wow, everything just looked so magical. Someone coughed from behind me, causing me to jump. "Shit." I cursed.

I stood up and turned around to face whoever had come into my room. Niall? No…Zayn? "Zayn?" I asked, closing the doors to the balcony behind me. "Are you alright Lily?" He asked, I could hear the concern in his voice and I wondered what he was so worried about. "Um…yes. What are you doing in here?" I asked, still puzzled at why he was in my hotel room. "I couldn't sleep." He sighed, flopping onto my bed. I went and sat next to him, curling my legs up around my chest. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here." I asked again. "Well, I went for a walk and I saw your hotel door was open. I came to check if everything was okay." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back. These boys were honestly amazing. Zayn lay down on my bed and sighed again, "I don't know what's wrong with me." He began, "I haven't been able to sleep ever since we arrived in London…" he finished, trailing off. "Zayn?" I heard soft breathing and then Zayn's chest began to lift up and down, he'd fallen asleep. Suddenly I felt my open eyelids slowly closing, and before I knew it I felt myself fall into a deep slumber.

I woke up to the rhythm of Zayn's breathing. I was lying on his chest and he had his arm around me. What? How? I slid out from his grasp and grabbing my clothes, I ran to the bathroom. 5 minutes later and I opened the door to see Zayn waking up. I leaned against the door frame and watched as he took in his surroundings. "Morning sleepy head." I laughed. He looked generally confused at why I was there. "You couldn't sleep…" I reminded him. He laughed as he remembered what happened. I picked up his t-shirt that had miraculously ended up on the floor and turned to throw it to him. That's when I saw someone standing at the door. Shit, I forgot to close it again. But unlike Zayn, this person didn't seem puzzled at why it was open, he looked angry. Zayn quickly grabbed the shirt out of my hand and pulled it over his head. "So what did you guys get up to last night?" Niall asked; his voice monotone and his face showing no expression. "Nothing" I laughed. Zayn dodged past Niall and ran out of the door, not looking him in the eye. "Well," said Niall, "I guess he got what he wanted…" "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh. I think you know." Niall sighed, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part six**

"What do you mean, 'got what he wanted?'" I screamed, running down the corridor after Niall. "You know what I mean!" He spat, turning round to face me. "No Niall, I don't, do you care to tell me?" I replied, still unsure at what he was talking about. Niall took a step backwards until his back was pressed up against the wall; he slid slowly down and pressed his forehead into his hands. "Niall?" I asked; why was he doing this? What was his problem with Zayn being in my room? "I-I can even begin." He sighed. "Niall? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Zayn. He always has to have what I want. And he always gets it as well! This time I thought it would be differen-" He stopped abruptly, "I've said too much!" He spluttered, climbing off the floor and running towards his hotel room. "Niall stop!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist. "What does he- I mean, you, want!" I asked. Niall turned round and brushed his hair out of his face. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back. This was the first time I had noticed how blue his eyes were, how perfect his hair was, how perfect he was. No wonder all those girls were screaming his name. He looked me up and down and then sighed. "Niall?" "you." He eventually whispered.

I couldn't move. Me? Niall and Zayn? Me? But I was just a homeless girl on the streets. I wasn't famous. I didn't have money. I had nothing, but yet, they still liked me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I coughed and tried again. Still nothing. Niall misinterpreted my silence and sighed again, this time his voice sounded horse, like he was trying not to cry. He turned and left me standing there, in the middle of a hotel corridor, with no idea what to do or where to go. I watched him leave, his shoulders were drooped forwards and he kept rubbing his eyes. But I couldn't scream at him to stop, I couldn't run and tell him I felt the same way, I just couldn't. Instead I walked back into my own room and quietly closed the door behind me.

Well, what do I do now? I crept over to my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I was slowly starting to get too hot, but I didn't care. I was waiting.

I heard movement outside, so I pulled off the covers and pressed my ear up to the door to listen. I could hear Louis…and that was Harry. Liam and, yeah, Zayn, but no Niall. Perfect. I waited until I heard the doors of the lifts slid close and then I carefully opened my door. I walked down the corridor and knocked on Niall's door. The door opened slowly and Niall appeared behind it, his face looked red and tear stained and his blonde hair was messed up. "What?" he asked. "We need to talk." I said, walking into his room and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

I walked over to Niall's bed and sat on the edge. He didn't move from where he was stood, the door was still open a fraction and his eyes were studying the floor, not daring to look at me. I couldn't tell if he was relieved I was here; or upset. I looked around the modern hotel room, there were masses of clothes everywhere, sprawled in piles across the floor. The room had two beds in it. I'm guessing one of them was Liam's, because of the clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed. And the other was Niall's.

I shuffled forwards slightly off the bed and walked over to the window. There were hoards of screaming girls below; holding up banners saying one direction, or shouting their favourite members name as loud as possible. How did Niall sleep with all this noise? Suddenly they all began to scream louder and I watched as four heads appeared out of the hotel. I turned away from the window and back to face Niall. "Niall, what's going on?" He pushed the door fully closed and walked towards me, "I don't know." He sighed, picking up an empty crisp packet of the floor and throwing it in the bin. He sat down on the edge of the bed where I had been moments ago and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't know." "Yes you do Niall! You know exactly what's going on! What, you shout at me for having Zayn in my room? Then you say something about him wanting what you want? And then you tell me that thing is me! I don't know if you're messing around or not!" I shouted, surprised at my sudden outburst. He sighed again, this time though, it was heavier and it sounded like he was thinking about what to say. "I'm not." He said, "I'm not messing around with you. I really like you Lily, but you obviously don't feel the same way. I can't stop you from being with Zayn if you really want to be, but I'm never going to stop feeling this way about you."

I suddenly burst into tears. God knows why. No one had ever shown me this amount of affection before, and I wasn't used to it. Niall quickly put his arms around me, "oh my god. I'm sorry Lily; I didn't mean to make you cry!" He gushed. "No- no, It…Its not you." I spluttered, "It- it's just no one has ever felt about me in this way. Never mind someone who could have the pick of thousands of girls!" I cried onto his shoulder. "shhh." He soothed, "I'm not being funny Lily, but your one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen." He whispered into me ear. I shuddered softly, his voice sent tingles down my spine. I paused; I wanted to say so much to him. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs how amazing I thought he was. I wanted him to call me his and I wanted to be able to tell him how I felt. I breathed in and opened my mouth, but this time the words didn't stick in my throat.

"Niall, I feel the same way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

"You do?" He asked, the tears glinting in his eyes. I nodded my head slowly, "Yes." Niall pulled me in for a hug, wrapping his arms around my freezing cold body. I leant my head onto his shoulder, he smelt so nice. "Are you sniffing my shoulder?" He asked, laughing. "Um…no." I lied, pulling him back for another hug. He was so warm and I felt so comfortable in his arms. "Your something special you know." He smiled, letting go. I bit my lip and looked at the floor. Niall put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his, "you really are." He grinned, leaning towards me.

Our lips collided and a thousand different feeling went through my body. How much more perfect could this get? We parted and I couldn't stop smiling, my lips were tingling and I pinched myself to check if this wasn't just a dream. "What are you doing?" Niall asked; watching as I pinched myself again. "Um…nothing." I giggled, smoothing down the fabric on the front of my dress. It was lace and just about my favourite outfit in the world. I smiled again, my lucky dress, I guess it had worked.

"This is real." Said Niall simply, realising what I was doing. I looked him straight in the eyes. How many girls would kill to be me right now, I thought. Less than two days ago I was a nobody, not even my own family cared about me. Now here I was, sat in a hotel room with Niall Horan, after he had just kissed me. "I can't believe how lucky I am." Niall breathed. "I know, one direction must be an amazing band to be in-" I began, "no, I'm so lucky to be here with you." Niall stopped me. "You're lucky? I'm lucky!" I corrected him. "And there is no point arguing with me Niall." I warned. "Fine, we're both lucky." He laughed. He then kissed me again, but this time was different, it was softer, gentler. I smiled to myself, Niall might think he was lucky, but I was the lucky one here.

"So what's going on in here then!" A voice shouted across the room. I jumped back from Niall and looked at where the voice had come from. Shit, Zayn. "I can't believe you Niall! You knew how I felt! And then I catch you kissing her! Some friend you are!" He screamed, storming out the room and slamming the door behind him. I sighed, standing up. "I'll go talk to him." I told Niall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

I ran down the empty corridor after Zayn, calling his name at every turn. I paused for a second, looking down a hall way. What with the endless number of corridors, and hundreds, maybe even thousands of doors, there was no way I would find him. I breathed outwards, leaning against a wall; I would just have to wait for him to return to the hotel room. I pushed my weight off the wall and brushed down my dress, taking one last look down the corridor. That's when I saw him. His hands were pressed against his forehead as he sat, crumpled on the floor. I walked slowly over to where he was, taking quiet steps, as if he were a wild animal. "Zayn?" I whispered. He jumped back in fright, franticly wiping his eyes. Even though he managed to clear the tears, I could still see how bloodshot his eyes were. He had been crying…a lot. "Oh Zayn…" I sighed, sliding down the wall to sit next to him. I paused, thinking about whether to put my arm around him. I decided against it, and instead played with a loose thread at the end of my sleeve.

"Lily…I…I don't know how to say this but…" "What is it?" I asked, praying he wasn't going to say it. "I think I love you." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "I-I'm so sorry Lily, I shouldn't of said that…I…oh my-" He jumped up and ran down the corridor. But I couldn't move. How could I do this to someone? How could I just reject someone so harshly after I had spent my whole life crying over boys who had done the same thing to me? "Urgghhh!" I groaned, standing up. Why is life so fucking hard?

"Are you alright?" Niall gushed, running over to me and I fell through the hotel room door. "y-yeah. I'm fine." I stuttered, pressing my hand onto the wall to steady myself. "You don't look fine." Niall said firmly, grabbing my arm and placing it around his neck. He walked carefully over to the bed, with me hanging onto him, my feet dragging behind me. Niall sat me down on the bed and turned to face me, "what happened?" he asked, biting his lip. "He…he said he loves me." I said; my voice barely above a whisper. "He what?" Niall gasped, standing up fully. He whispered something under his breath and then began to walk towards the door. "Niall! Where are you going!" I shouted. "To sort this mess out." He said, slamming the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

And that is how I found myself chasing a different boy, down the same corridor, for the second time that day. "Niall! What the fuck are you going to do!" I screamed, running behind him. He slowed down and turned to face me, "I'm going to tell him that he can't just go around saying shit like that to you! He's known you for about 2 days! How the hell does he know if he loves you or not!" He shouted; his face only inches from mine. "Niall…" I breathed, "Please. Calm down." I whispered. He sighed, leaning against a door, "I'm sorry. He just makes me so angry! He always does this. Wants what he can't have!" He groaned. "I think you need to go talk to him…calmly!" I warned, before he started walking again. "I'll try." He grinned, pulling me in for a hug. "Oh and sorry about shouting." He added. I looked him up and down, he must really care about me, I thought. Niall seemed like the type of guy to never get angry, to never shout or swear. "Apology accepted." I said, "Now go and speak to Zayn before he does something stupid." I finished, pushing Niall in the direction of where he had originally been running to.

"Where are they?" I thought aloud, pacing the boy's room for the hundredth time. I sat back down on the bad and crossed my legs, only to stand up again and walk over to the window. Pushing it open I felt the strong breeze from outside blow in. I hung over the ledge, taking in the sights around me. It still amazed me how different a city could look from day to night. I heard a key in the door behind me so I pulled the window shut and began to walk back towards the bed. The door was flung open and Zayn walked in. He pushed past me, pulled out a suitcase from under his bed and began pilling clothes in. "umm...Zayn? What are you doing?" I asked; puzzled at why he was so desperate to leave.

But instead of answering my question, he walked straight up to me and stood only inches away. "I'm leaving." He whispered, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "Why?" I asked, still confused at the situation. "I'm leaving!" he repeated, this time louder, "I'm leaving the band! London! I'm just leaving my whole life behind!" He shouted. "What?" I spluttered, struggling to take in what he had just told me. I had only known the boy's for a few days, but already I could tell they had a huge fan base, and this would hit them like a ton of bricks. "No! You can't!" I cried; grabbing hold of the edge of his suitcase he was desperately trying to zip up. "I have you." He said, pulling on his coat. "It's for the best." "No Zayn! You don't! You don't have to leave!" I shouted, blocking the doorway. "Yes I do! Me and Niall, we're arguing all the time! Me and Liam aren't that close anymore and harry and Louis are in their own little world! There's no place for me anymore. Now, please Lily…move out of the way." I sighed, moving slightly to the right. "But…" I began again. "No, please don't." Zayn said. "I have to do this. Goodbye Lily." I couldn't speak, my throat was hoarse and my eyes were full of tears. What would I tell the boys? The fans? I would have to tell them it's my fault. I could have stopped him. I could have saved one direction.

But I didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

**6 years later**

I flinched as my new heels squeaked against the airport floor. Urgh, Jimmy Choo's, there the worst. I told Niall I wanted Prada. I glanced at the newspaper stand as I walked past; 'Niall Horan engaged' I smiled to myself as I twirled the giant rock around my finger. Hitching my D&G bag further up my shoulder, I carried on to the check in desk. As my luggage flowed seamlessly onto the conveyer belt, I sighed at the woman spending 10 minutes checking my passport. "Problem?" I asked, checking my watch. "No. It's just- erm. Congratulations!" She said, gesturing towards my finger. "Yeah. Thanks." I sighed, taking my passport back off her and heading towards a café.

"Niall?" I asked, throwing my hand luggage towards a flight attendant. The voice at the other end of the line murmured something. "no. N..I..A..L..L. not Louis, Niall." I sighed. Why can't they ever get good secretary? "Niall? Thank god." I breathed as the familiar voice came on the line. "What is it hun?" he asked. I turned around in my seat to see the flight attendant glaring at me, he pointed vigorously at the 'mobile phones switched off' sign. I groaned, turning my attention back to Niall. "Nothing. It's just…nevermind. Carry on with the recording." I said shaking my head; this wasn't the right time to tell him. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah, bye Niall." I put down the phone and picked up the menu. "Lobster please." I said to the passing air hostess. "Yes miss." She smiled, "any salad with that?" I paused for a second. I really didn't want salad. I needed to eat more at the moment. "erm." I said, biting my lip. "Yes, please." I forced myself to say, "rocket and cress please." I sighed, turning my attention back to my phone.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep this secret. But I had to. This could end Niall's career. Never mind it ending my care free lifestyle. I could have anything I wanted at the moment…but if this got out, I couldn't. I froze in my seat at the thought. What had happened to me? 6 years ago I was the girl who didn't even know who one direction were. I had no money. I lived on the streets for god's sake. Now I'm sat in first class on the way back from a shopping trip in Paris like it's the most normal thing in the world; sipping champagne and eating lobster. This was all wrong. I fumbled with the tight seat belt around my waist; I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Excuse me please." I gushed, pushing past the hostess who had served me earlier. "Anything the matter miss?" she asked, steadying me by holding onto my arm. "n- no. I just feel ill." I stuttered "do you want me to phone Mr Horan?" she asked, the concern becoming clear in her voice. I couldn't care less whether she phoned Niall…I just had to get out of here.

I ran into the loo and pushed the lock shut. I couldn't carry on like this…the secret would come out soon.

That's when the idea dawned on me. I had to leave. This lifestyle…it wasn't me. I had been living in a dream, but it wasn't my life, it was Niall's. I wanted the old me back. The me that though a tenner was a huge amount of money. The me who would smile all day if someone so much as acknowledged me. Now I'm always frowning, and nothing ever seems good enough.

I grasped the sides of the sink, pushing my hair out of the way. I felt horrible. My phone began to buzz violently in my hand. Not Niall, not now. "what?" I shouted picking up the phone. "An woman just called from the plane, she said you looked awful." "Gee, thanks." I mumbled. "No, not like that, she said you looked ill." A single tear ran down my cheek. "I feel ill." I whispered. "What's going on Lily?" he asked, his tone of voice suddenly becoming serious.

I felt my stomach flip as I said those two words. "I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

"Your bags are here Miss." The flight attendant smiled, handing me my D&G handbag and matching suitcase. I paused, thinking back to that day I met Niall… All I had was an old battered suitcase and £10 in my back pocket. And for the second time that day the thought sunk back into my mind…What has happened to me?

The cold gust of wind hit me as I stepped out the jet and began to walk down the steps. "LILY!" someone screeched, pushing a camera towards my face. "Is it true you're pregnant?" I froze, and feeling the blood slowly drain from my face, I turned to face the voice. How had they found out? "What?" I laughed, forcing my face to smile. "One of our publishers overheard Mr Horan on the phone to you. So, is it true?" They asked, shoving the microphone even closer to my face. I could feel the anger slowly growing inside myself, "No. I'm not pregnant." I said, "And for the record, next time on of your so called 'publishers' feel like listening in on one of mine or Niall's phone calls. Well, I'll see them in court." And with that, I flung my bag over my shoulder and marched towards the terminal building.

"The Hilton, London." I said, sinking back into my seat. The taxi driver smiled and turned the key in the ignition. I ripped open my handbag and fumbled with the buttons on my blackberry. 5 missed calls from Niall. Shit.

Why did I tell him?

Suddenly the phone in my hands began to vibrate. I paused before answering it.

"h-hello?" I stuttered, waiting for the familiar reply. "Hey Lily." The voice said. "Louis? Where's Niall?" The line went silent for a few seconds; all I could hear was heavy breathing. "We don't know Lily. After you told him the news, he went crazy, he said he couldn't cope with a baby, he said only one thing mattered right now-" Louis stopped himself quickly and took a sharp intake of breath, "I'm sorry lily, I shouldn't have said that." I shook my head, "no, carry on; tell me what's the most important thing to him right now." I said, biting my lip. "I can't lily!" He pleaded. "LOUIS! TELL ME!" I shouted. Louis paused again, before whispering "…his career."

Suddenly it hit me. Why was I here? I tried to live the dream in America. It didn't work, but I still fell in love with the place. The only problem was money. I was so busy busking and trying to get a job, that I had no time to explore the area. Except now I had money, now I had a life. But it wasn't the life I wanted. My fiancé only cares about his career, I'm pregnant with a kid I don't want and the only thing I spend time doing is shopping with stuck up wags I can't stand.

"I'm sorry, can you turn around please?" I said, tapping the taxi driver on the shoulder. "Of course miss, where to?" "Can we go back to the airport?" "Yes miss." He smiled, his face looking puzzled. "going away again so soon? Where to?" he asked, obviously trying to make a joke. But I couldn't laugh, "…I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen**

The next few hours passed in a blur. I remember stumbling back into the airport; my tears blocking my sight. People around me were staring, I could tell. They were whispering.

"Isn't that Niall Horan's girlfriend? Wow, she's a mess." I heard one girl say. But right then, I couldn't care less. I wiped my sleeve across my face and looked up at the departures board. Which could I make? My attention was drawn to two words, New York. The gates closed in half an hour, I could make it.

I fumbled with the keys on the fast check in, and waited as my ticket printed out as slowly as possible. My phone had been furiously vibrating in my pocket for the past 20 minutes, but I just ignored it. I checked in, and headed straight to Starbucks.

The rain trickled down the windows as I watched planes arriving and departing from the airport window. Only 10 minutes until my plane left. I glanced up at the clock again, but nothing had changed.

I decided to walk to the gate anyway. I wanted to get on that plane as soon as possible. But as I stopped to search for my ticket in my bag, a familiar voice called my name. "LILY!" shit, Niall?

I turned around slowly, to see him running towards me. "Lily, what are you doing? I needed to take a walk to clear my head, and when I get back, I hear from the press that you've been spotted running back into the airport? What is going on?" I stayed silent and closed my eyes to block out his voice. "LILY?" he shouted. "LILY! FOR FUCKS SAKE, TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his. I had always adored Niall's baby blue eyes, when he laughed, they just lit up. But right now they looked dull and tired; I had done that to him. I'd caused this.

"Lily?" Niall asked again, this time his voice softer. "I'm- I'm leaving." I stuttered, fighting back the tears. "What! Why?" He gasped. "I can't be here right now Niall. I can't do this…to you. You have this whole massive career ahead of you, and I'm just standing in the way. I have to go." I said, turning to leave. "But- but we're getting married. We're having a baby! You can't just leave! When will you be back!" Niall asked, the tears beginning to run down his face. "I don't know Niall…" I sighed, picking up my bag and handing my ticket to the man at the desk. "Please!" Niall begged, grabbing my wrist. I shook my head, and released his grip on me. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, "I have to do this…"

And so I left him stood there, screaming my name. As I walked down the tunnel and boarded the plane. I had to do this, it was right.

Maybe not right now, but in a year, he'll realised it was the right thing to do.

**The End.**


End file.
